Thanksgiving Night
by HikariChi13
Summary: Naruto manages to ruin Sakura's yearly Thanksgiving dinner with his horrible table manners and his unruly temper. As punishment, he spends the night Black Friday shopping in the parking lot with a certain sexy Uchiha. Being stuck in his car with his childhood love, there is something bound to happen. YAOI, LEMON, SASUNARU. GIFTFIC FOR HERO-OF-THE-DAWN!


_Hello my fellow yaoi pervs! School is over and now I am finally free! I'll be working on the fics and will (hopefully) have them finished soon. This is the Thanksgiving winner fic for **Hero-of-the-Dawn**! I'm sorry for taking forever and thank you for your patience!_

_As the date approaches for Anime Odyssey, I am making an announcement to those who live in the southern region of the USA or you are an Anime con-goer, I am happy to tell you guys that I will be attending the following conventions: **Anime Odyssey and San Japan: Sinister 6**. I will be cosplaying as Sailor Moon, Fionna from Adventure time, and Team Rocket from Pokemon. Further information will be posted later on if you are interested in meeting!_

_BTW, does anyone live in San Antonio, Texas who will be attending these conventions? If so, let me know!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!_

_Warnings: Cursing, Suggestive Humor/Dialogue/Lemon Scene, and FLUFF_

_ADDED NOTE: Beta'd by the amazing Mira-Chan88!_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Ah, Thanksgiving; when one can gorge themselves to the pits of their bottomless stomachs. When one can disregard how many calories they are consuming and could care less if the guy they have been eyeing since the seventh grade is sitting beside them, gazing in wonderment at how much you are devouring in less than sixty seconds.

Oh yes, Thanksgiving is certainly his holiday.

"Almighty and gracious Father, we give you thanks for the fruits of the earth in their season…"

_Crunch._

"…Make us; we beseech thee, faithful stewards of thy great bounty, for the provision of our necessities…"

_Munch._

"…through Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee…"

_Chomp._

"…Amen."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't look so surprised. Naruto eats like this every day."

Naruto stilled his actions, breaking away from the pleasurable reverie that was the juicy brown turkey leg he was holding only inches away from his wide open mouth smeared with gravy and crumbs. Wiping away the residue on his lips with the back of his hand, he shouted offended:

"Hey! I'll have you know that it's not every day I get to eat Sakura's delicious turkey stuffing, or Ino's fluffy mashed potatoes, or Hinata's special Thanksgiving Turkey!"

Sasuke rubbed away Naruto's spit from his cheek in disgust, which effectively dispelled his hunger. As he pushed away his plate, Naruto latched onto his arm, crying an apology in his ear.

"I'm sorry Teme! I didn't mean to spit on your beautiful face!"

Kiba guffawed, slamming a fist repeatedly on the table, shaking the shakers and glasses of wine in the process.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's hope that the idiot's DNA won't affect your brain!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!?"

"It takes one to know one doesn't it?!"

"Shut up you stupid mutt—"

Rock Lee squeaked as his cherry blossom shook with increasing fury, the polished silver knife glinting menacingly in the warm lighting under the chandelier. Her lips, coated with a shimmery type of lip gloss, curled ferociously in a scowl. Fearing for his friends' well-being, he immediately reached for the nearest person of the two.

"Uhm, guys, your youthfulness is very uplifting, however I don't think it is appropriate at the moment."

Naruto stood abruptly, the chair scraping against the wooden floor. His shoulders hunched as he balled his fists tighter. He growled at the equally angry brunette.

"—And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to slobber me to death?!"

Lee tried to reason with them once again, only to be stopped by one of his other guest. Neji shook his head, silencing him.

"It's best to just leave them to their own devices—"

"—Or Sakura's," Sai commented, leaning back as he sipped on the zesty red wine, "Oh, oh, there she goes!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, wishing he was in his quiet study finishing the last few pages of his soon to be best seller. Thinking back on it, he had no idea how Naruto managed to convince him to come to Sakura's stupid Thanksgiving dinner.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he leaned back onto the wooden chair as he watched the scene escalate. His onyx eyes scanned over the red-faced blond, losing himself in the way his sunny uncontrollable blond hair framed his tan angular face, the baby fat long gone from their childhood days.

The golden tresses fell in large spiky clumps just inches above those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to blaze with emotion. He was distracted by the way Naruto's lips curled revealing pearly white teeth that appeared to brighten the room every time he gave his foxy grin.

And that body…

The Uchiha mentally groaned, shoving the rising naughty thoughts to the back of his mind. It wasn't the first time he had subconsciously taken pleasure in his best friend's attractive features whenever he had the chance to sit back and observe quietly.

In all honesty, Sasuke was beginning to worry for his sanity. His lust for the blond dobe has been increasing to the point where it began to invade his concentration throughout the day. He wasn't going to deny the obvious, he was drawn to Naruto and he wanted to possess him, mark him as his own.

He wanted to claim ownership of that shapely tight ass…

Sasuke barely avoided the flying salt shaker as he was jolted out of his thoughts.

"—You asshole! You said you will never mention that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hurt the little puppy's pride?"

Kiba was ready to lunge across the dinner table at the smirking blond when a hard fist made contact with his cranium. Crying out in pain, he immediately rubbed at the sore spot.

"Ouch, Sakura! Hey! Cut it out!" Kiba cried, blocking the vicious punches.

"One thanksgiving is all I ask! One thanksgiving where we can have a proper meal without you two idiots brawling and ruining the food we slaved over for hours is all I ask! And you idiots can't even do that!"

Naruto and Kiba instantly glanced away, bowing their heads in shame as guilt began to settle in. The dinner table remained silent as their hostess began to tear up. Tears threatened to fall as they welled up in the corners of her emerald eyes. Her lips quivered and parted to release a slight whimper.

The party guests immediately turned their accusatory gazes towards the remorseful pair. Naruto opened his mouth to apologize and beg the emotional woman not to cry; his blue eyes glancing to anyone who could help him get out of the awkward situation he had created. If there was one thing Naruto couldn't bear it was seeing someone cry, especially if he were the cause of their grief.

He reached towards Sakura, wrapping his brawny arms around the pink-haired woman as he rubbed soothing circles on her small back. Since Sakura got pregnant, the overbearing hormones have gotten worse as her pregnancy progressed. Wiping the running mascara from her eyes with the pad of his thumb, he stepped backwards to see her sniff and murmur apologies. The pinkette excused herself from the room and briskly walked towards the bathroom.

The silence in the dining room was interrupted by a chair scraping against the polished wood floor.

"I'm going to go check is she's okay," Lee said worriedly. Once Lee left the dining room and turned the corner, Ino released a loud dramatic sigh.

"Way to go Naruto, you made Sakura cry," she said haughtily, flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder with a manicured hand. Naruto shifted on his feet, glaring weakly towards the disapproving woman.

"It's not like I meant to," Naruto defended, the guilt growing worse with each passing minute, "if you want someone to blame, then blame Kiba! He is the one who can't keep his fucking big mouth shut!"

All eyes shifted towards the indignant brunette who growled dangerously towards his friend. He took one menacing step forward; fists clenched tightly and ready to strike, when a small, delicate hand carefully touched his shoulder.

Words did not have to be said between the two, Hinata's warm smile and calming white eyes were enough for Kiba to relent and obey the silent command. Heaving a sigh, Kiba swiftly took his seat and crossed his arms, pouting like a reprimanded child.

Naruto snickered, covering his mouth to shield the growing grin and prevent the guffaw threatening to leave his lips.

"You'll have to make it up to her," Sai stated, swirling the red liquid in his glass before he sipped at his wine. Naruto startled at the comment, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"What—"

"Perhaps you should take her and the girls Black Friday shopping," Neji smirked, putting his two cents in, the brunette feeling a sense of sadistic glee at the fear flashing in Naruto's blue eyes. Everyone began to murmur their agreements, especially the men. Every year, unbeknownst to their spouses, the group of male friends secretly drew sticks to see who would take the women shopping at midnight.

And every year, Naruto managed to escape the fate of long, tiring night with crazed women fighting over a "deal of a lifetime." Even Gaara and Sasuke had to, at some point in their lives, take the women shopping. However, they were no longer eligible due to past occurrences that involved illegal actions and close murder.

"I don't think I should—"

Ino slammed her hands on the table, effectively cutting Naruto off as she grinned maniacally. Naruto paled, gulping visibly as her threatening gaze shifted onto Neji.

"Neji, that's a brilliant idea!"

"Now wait a minute," Naruto spoke indignantly, ignoring the glare from the blonde woman, "I didn't agree to this!"

"Naruto," TenTen called, grabbing Naruto's attention, she almost felt sorry for the hopeful expression on his face when he turned to regard her.

"You don't have a choice."

Naruto, feeling like a caged animal, bowed his head in defeat. As he silently cursed his friends to hell, the women began to joyfully discuss their plans for the night.

xSasuXNarux

"Stupid Kiba…making me out to be the villain…damn him to hell…"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, dobe."

Naruto emitted an undignified high-pitched yelp, almost falling on his ass in the process as he tried to regain his balance on his feet. Pressing a large hand against his racing heart, which was beating rather painfully against his chest, Naruto glared at the smirking raven-haired man.

"W-What are you doing out here, teme," Naruto spluttered, hating the way he stammered weakly.

Sasuke gave one of his stupid smirks, the one that made Naruto weak in the knees for just peeking at the way those thin lips tilted ever so slightly upwards. The young blond had to look away when he felt his cheeks heat up from Sasuke's gleaming gaze. The Uchiha took careful steps as he approached the blond who was leaning against the large trunk of the tree in Sakura's backyard.

He saw Naruto shiver followed by hands rubbing fretfully against his arms to acquire some warmth, something that the hideous orange turtle neck sweater he wore did not provide. His parted lips released frosty breath and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. Naruto kept sniffling and his blue eyes watered. Sasuke had to contain the urge to wrap his arms around his friend and press his body against the shivering form.

"Ino and the girls are about ready to go shopping," Sasuke whispered, shifting on his feet as he looked at the partial full moon, "Just thought you ought to know."

Naruto made a noise of discontent, his lips turning downwards in a frown. His nose scrunched up in annoyance as he glanced at Sasuke.

"Man, this sucks balls," Naruto whined, kicking the dirt as he huffed. Sasuke gulped, dirty thoughts resurfacing as the image of Naruto on his knees lapping at his cock became vivid.

"Yes, well," Sasuke coughed, trying to get rid of the huskiness in his voice, "it's your fault for even getting riled up by that stupid idiot you call a friend."

"Hey! You would get mad too if he insulted you!"

"He's not worth the energy to get angry over," The young Uchiha said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed, still not budging from his spot," If only I had someone to go with me so I wouldn't get lonely."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, noticing the dramatic sigh emitting from Naruto's mouth. Those big, blue eyes were anything but innocent as they literally begged for him to comply with his wish.

"No."

"Please, Please, Please!" Naruto cried, latching onto Sasuke's arms, "Don't make me go through it alone!"

"There's a reason why I am not allowed to accompany the girls," Sasuke uttered, "Do I need to refresh your memory?"

"Aw, c'mon it wasn't _that_ bad."

"I was assaulted by rabid women who mistook me for a Hollister's model and I almost strangled one of them when they tried to take my shirt off," Sasuke stated blandly.

Naruto hesitated, opening his mouth to retort only to shut it with a snap. He slumped in defeat as he gave Sasuke one of the saddest expressions in existence.

"Fine…"

"Naruto," Sasuke called remorsefully, reaching for the blond only to be shrugged away.

"I get it. I just thought that, you know, being my best friend you would have at least given me this favor after all the bullshit you've put me through."

"Fine," The young Uchiha grunted, "I'll go with you just stop being dramatic. It doesn't suit you at all."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto chanted as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, enveloping the cold man in a warm hug.

"Che, dobe," Sasuke whispered affectionately, smirking softly.

xSasuXNarux

"No, no, no, this is all wrong. How many times do I have to tell you? It would go smoother if you split up in pairs and Naruto drives around the mall to make the shopping faster."

"But Neji, I think if we go together as a group we can get more ground!"

Neji sighed, rubbing his temples as he shook his head. He pointed out something on the piece of paper laid out on the table.

"That will only make the process slower and you won't get to all the sales. If you split up into pairs or go individually, you guys will get more of your money's worth. Besides, when one of you is finished with your purchases Naruto can drive up to where you are and put the bags in his car so you won't be hauling them around wherever you go."

Ino bit her lip as she assessed the given information. Neji was right, after years of experience in Black Friday shopping and trying to get to all the sales in vain, it would seem that her regular routine is beginning to falter. After years of failing in getting to the sales, Ino and the girls have become fed up with losing to that red-haired bitch.

That's right, Karin.

The evil temptress of the town who always surpassed them every year in getting the best of the best. No matter how many times they changed their routine, Karin somehow was one step ahead of them. But this year…

This year was going to be different.

"Hey! I'm going to be wasting a lot of gas if I just drive around aimlessly!"

"Don't worry; the girls will call you when they are ready to move on. You'll be parked as closely as possible to the entrance until you are called."

"Neji, you are a genius," Sakura praised, grinning from ear to ear.

Flipping long, luscious brown locks over his shoulder, Neji smirked at the compliment.

xSasuXNarux

"Started from the bottom now we're here…Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here —"

"Turn. It. Off. Now."

"Aw, you say that about every song I put on," Naruto pouted, leaning back onto his leather seat. The trunk of his jeep was becoming crammed with bags filled with clothes to the brim that the girls would probably wear only once. It was to the point where the bags were overflowing to his back seat.

"Hn, this isn't music it's garbage," Sasuke growled, glaring at a group of happy shoppers.

"This is poetry at a faster pace."

"How dare you compare this mindless piece of shittery to poetry? It's nothing but vulgarities and simple rhyming of words that even a two year old can master."

"Fine, if you hate it so much why don't you pick a song?" Naruto huffed, shoving his iPod in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm sure you don't have anything worth listening to," Sasuke scoffed, but took the iPod nonetheless. Scrolling down the list, he stopped at a particular song. His fingers grew clammy and his breathing quickened.

His thumb unconsciously pressed play and soon the vehicle was filled with soft instrumental music. The melody was soothing to the ear and it reminded Sasuke of his troubled youth. He remembered playing the same song everyday whenever the blond was over at his house. Naruto always complained and tried to convince the raven-haired teen to change his taste in music.

"I thought you hated this song," Sasuke whispered, avoiding the blond's lusty gaze.

"Yeah, well," Naruto murmured, his blue eyes darkening slightly, "after you left on that self-discovery journey. I needed something to remind me of you."

Sasuke gulped noticeably, trembling as Naruto unabashedly gawked at him. He shifted in his seat, pulling at his collar when he felt too hot. His cheeks burned a soft red as he grew aware of the situation. The air in the car simmered to something sensual.

"You are never going to let me live it down are you?"

"I'm not holding a grudge against you for leaving," Naruto said, growing annoyed with the Uchiha, "I just think it was a waste of time since you're still an asshole."

"You know why I left," Sasuke spat, onyx eyes blazing with anger, "You of all people should understand—"

"Understand what?!" Naruto shouted, slamming a fist on the steering wheel, the horn blaring to life for a minute, "You left your friends behind. You left _me_ behind and for what? For your own cowardice."

"How dare you!" Sasuke shrieked, "You know what kind of situation I was in. If I had stayed—"

"If you had stayed, I would have been there for you instead of having you run away from your problems!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto gritted his teeth, his lips tightening in a straight line. His blue eyes, moist due to the overwhelming of emotion, tried to find the familiar black he had grown to love and cherish.

"Sasuke," Naruto called, feeling guilt bubble in his chest, regret beginning to settle in. The music continued to play in the background, softening into a languid beat.

"I didn't mean to bring that up. I just," The blond hesitated, looking off to the side, "I just missed you. A lot. And whenever I see you I can't help but feel like a failure—"'

"Naruto—"

"No, I am a failure. I failed at not noticing what was wrong from the very beginning. I failed at being your friend because I am such an idiot—"

"Dobe, stop" Sasuke shouted, he couldn't take anymore of Naruto berating himself, "You are not a failure. Idiotic at times, yes, but you are the most wonderful friend someone can ask for."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Naruto demanded, looking into Sasuke's pained stare, "Was I so unreliable?"

"No!" Sasuke cried, leaning closer to the blond until their faces were inches away, "If I ever needed to rely on someone… it would be you."

"Then why?" Naruto questioned once more, his voice softening as he let pale fingers caress his cheeks and hair, "Why didn't you come to me?"

Sasuke couldn't say it, his pride wouldn't let him and it looked like Naruto understood. Sighing in defeat, Naruto opted for smiling reassuringly instead. Tan, nimble fingers carded through locks of black hair, causing Sasuke to emit a mewl.

"You like that?" Naruto smirked, relishing in the prominent blush covering Sasuke's cheeks, "I remember you always fell asleep when I did this."

"D-Dobe," Sasuke stuttered, eyes closing half-way until Naruto became a hazy image of yellow and blue, "I can't help that you have magical fingers."

"Magical fingers?" Naruto chuckled as he continued to stroke the soft raven hair, "Have I reduced you to a puddle of mush already?"

"You haven't reduced me to anything yet, dobe," Sasuke sighed, licking his lips when he felt Naruto's hot breath ghost over his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake, "You'll have to do better than simple petting."

"Mm," Naruto groaned, pupils becoming dilated as he tried to restrain the carnal desire to jump the Uchiha, "I can think of a different type of petting we can do."

Sasuke snorted, laughing at the pout forming on his friend's lips.

"Hey, don't laugh! You're ruining a perfect moment here!"

"And what moment would that be?" Sasuke asked tauntingly. He was caught off guard when he felt the large hand in his hair grip the back of his head tightly and brought him impossibly closer.

"The one where I make you mine."

And before Sasuke could say another word, his lips were soon meshed together with slightly chapped ones as he was engulfed in sparks of ecstasy. Sasuke tried to breathe through his nose as Naruto moved his lips fervently against his own. Teeth clashed more than their lips met and hands trembled as they tried to detain the overflow of emotion in their systems.

Sasuke didn't realize he had closed his eyes when Naruto left his lips with a resounding smack. His chest was heaving and his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage to the point where he thought it was going to burst. He didn't know he was clutching onto Naruto's orange sweater until the muscles in his fingers became strained. Naruto brushed his nose against his own affectionately, trying to get air in his lungs before he spoke huskily:

"We should go to my place."

"No, we can't just leave them here," Sasuke whispered, cursing mentally at their dumb luck.

"But," Naruto swallowed as he moved closer until he was practically in Sasuke's lap, "I want to make love to you."

Sasuke thought he was going to die from those simple words. In that moment, he forgot he was in a parking lot of a mall full of people where anyone can see them. He didn't care because all that mattered was that Naruto was finally where he belonged.

"We can do it here."

Naruto began to protest, but was effectively hushed by Sasuke's lips on his own. This time, their kiss was heightened with hunger. Naruto parted his mouth to let the raven's tongue join his in a dance of passion. It wasn't a battle because Naruto would never deny Sasuke of what was his. Running his fingers once more into raven hair, Naruto moved his body until he was flushed chest to chest with the older man.

Sasuke roamed the wet cavern slicked with saliva and left every crevice untouched. He was claiming his lover and he was damned if he didn't do it properly. Pecking the reddened lips, Sasuke moved to kiss the strong jawline of his love, making his way to the offered neck completely unmarked.

"Sasuke…"

The young Uchiha grabbed the blond's waist and moved him so that he was firmly situated on his lap. Naruto held securely onto the smirking dark-haired man, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck. He whimpered every so often when teeth bit teasingly into his flesh, no doubt leaving obvious purple bruises.

The thought alone of being marked as Sasuke Uchiha's as if he were some possession to be owned thrilled the blond to the extent of becoming painfully aroused. Naruto reached around his companion, clumsily looking for the lever to push the seat down, exposing more of his skin to the hungry Uchiha. Nimble pale fingers inconspicuously pulled down the collar of his pullover, revealing more of Naruto's delectable bronzed flesh.

Blue eyes rolled into the back of his head when Sasuke sucked on a sensitive area of his neck near his collarbone. His virgin body convulsed on its own accord when Sasuke's nibbling got too intense, his hips rocking on the hardened member concealed in Sasuke's jeans. Naruto shivered in anticipation, feeling his cashmere sweater being lifted ever so gently as Sasuke caressed his sides lovingly. His flat, toned stomach was bared to the slightly warm air until the jumper was drawn up to his armpits.

Tentative fingers touched the smooth, suntanned skin that stretched over perfectly carved abs that seemed to tense on instinct whenever he placed his palm flatly onto his stomach. A light giggle escaped the blond as he moved away from questing hands.

"S-Sasuke! S-Stop, that ti-tickles!"

Naruto's laughter was like heavenly music to Sasuke's ears and the more Naruto begged for him to stop, the more he wanted to continue his actions just so he can draw more of those delight sounds. After much difficulty and giggling, Sasuke finally took off Naruto's sweater, leaving him shirtless and uncovered.

"I'm trying to figure out," Sasuke breathed, becoming distracted by the expanse of mouthwatering golden skin being revealed to him.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, grabbing Sasuke's gorgeous face in his hands and jerking him so that their eyes made direct contact. His thumbs fondly stroked the edges of Sasuke's bruised lips, almost tempted to lean down and kiss them once more.

"I'm trying to figure out how quickly I can get you out of those clothes without tearing them off your beautiful body."

Naruto blushed, spluttering as he tried to hide his embarrassment by burying his face in Sasuke's neck. Naruto wondered how Sasuke could say those words so boldly with a straight face. The young Uchiha didn't hide his eagerness in wanting to get rid of his clothing so they could get down to the main objective.

"We don't have much time, Naruto. The girls are going to call you any minute now."

Once again, Naruto cursed their luck. He wasn't about to leave them like this after all the trouble they went through by confessing their feelings towards one another and especially after they've gone this far. The blond rocked his hips again, creating some needed friction to appease the straining erection in his pants. Glancing at the digital clock, Naruto knew their time was about to be up.

Fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, Naruto drew them down enough to leave some space for his cock and twitching hole. Naruto bit his lip to keep the relieved moan from releasing as his straining erection bobbed free. The blond pulled his sweater just above his nipples to prevent the hem from staining. Dilated blue eyes glanced away and scarred cheeks flushed from embarrassment as he sat bare for the Uchiha's eyes to see.

Sasuke licked his lips as he let his hungry gaze trail down from Naruto's adorable embarrassed face to his hardened nipples, and down his weeping cock standing up against his toned stomach. Sasuke reached out toward his lover's straining erection. It seemed like it took forever as his hand closed around his leaking cock. Then Sasuke felt the velvet smooth skin of his cock on the tips of his fingers.

He first touched the tip of his cock, and then allowed his fingers to travel down his shaft. His cock felt hot and heavy on his palm. The young Uchiha instinctively wrapped his hand around the thick shaft. Naruto emitted a choking sound, eyes growing wide as he threw his head back when Sasuke brought his hand back almost pulling him toward him.

As Sasuke tugged a little faster on his swollen cock Naruto fumbled with the Uchiha's jeans to release the large bulge. Freeing Sasuke's cock, he began to work the same rhythm as Sasuke; stroking back and forth at the same time. Sasuke could feel Naruto thrusting a little as he pushed his fist back down his shaft, toward his large, smooth balls. The raven-haired man watched mesmerized as his lover rocked back and forth in his closed fist.

Sasuke glanced up and could see him watching their hands moving on each other's cocks. He was acutely aware of the feel of Naruto's warm hand on his own cock. He could feel his orgasm building. Naruto's hand felt so good and so right on his cock he just savored the feel. Suddenly Naruto grunted. His cock swelled in Sasuke's hand and then a thick rope of cum shot from his cock and landed on his cheek. Sasuke blinked in surprise, reaching a hand towards his soiled cheek. The sticky white substance clung to his fingertips as he retreated his hand from his face. Naruto gaped adorably, blush growing more prominent as he spluttered.

"Well," Sasuke smirked, wiping his cheek with a tissue from the glove box, "that was fast."

"O-Oh my gosh," Naruto cried, covering his face with his hands, "This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I came so quickly! Can you stop laughing at me!"

Sasuke dodged a fist aimed for his head and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He brought his flaming face closer, their noses brushing.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just find you incredibly cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm a manly man!"

"Well manly man," Sasuke teased, "mind helping me out here. With your ass preferably."

"You did not just say that!" Naruto shouted, mildly horrified, "And I'm not prepared yet!"

"No time, we'll have to do with what we have."

Sasuke eased the spluttering blond over his stiff erection. Leaning forward a little Naruto supported his weight with his hands on the back of the car headrest while his knees were on either side of his legs. Easing forward Naruto felt the tip of his cock on the underside of his balls as shifted forward. Finally he stopped, hovering above his lap.

"I'll go slowly," Sasuke whispered reassuringly, bringing shaking tan fingers to his mouth, "Lift yourself up."

Naruto did as he asked. Naruto took his wet fingers from Sasuke's warm mouth and brought them down to his twitching hole. Sasuke watched as Naruto brought his hand under him, and then rub between his legs starting just under his balls, moving back toward his virgin ass. Naruto whimpered, his fingers teasing his perineum until he felt his fingers brush against his anus. Slowly he worked his slick digits around and around in circles.

"Just relax," Sasuke instructed.

Naruto did as he said. The blond relaxed as much as he could. He felt his fingers as they circled his anus a few more times with increasing pressure. Slowly, gently, Naruto let one of his digits slip into him, he push a little harder until it eased inside. A moan escaped his lips as his finger penetrated him. Gently he withdrew his finger a little and then pushed back so that it went deeper. Naruto allowed himslef to relax and opened himself to his probing finger, lowering himself as he pushed it deeper into his behind.

Sasuke felt his cock twitch, causing another big drop of pre-cum to drip out and down his shaft as he observed Naruto probe deeper into his ass. Naruto reached to touch his cock—

"No, leave it. Make it last," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto begrudgingly did as he said. He probed his wet ass for a while, adding one more finger once he felt he was relaxed enough for it. Naruto was blind with lust. The only thing that mattered right now was the sexual gratification he felt. He moved both of his fingers and must have pushed on his prostate. As he pushed a little harder his cock twitched, causing a thick stream of pre-cum to spurt out. Sasuke watched, fascinated as the thick drop ran down his turgid cock and finally drip down onto his own hard cock. Naruto never felt anything like that before. The blond really needed to cum soon. Slowly he withdrew his fingers.

"Ok, I think you're ready."

Naruto just nodded in agreement. Sasuke grasped his cock and stroked it once, spreading his deposit of pre-cum on his already wet shaft. He then aimed the head up as Naruto instinctively brought himself up higher and forward toward him. Lowering himself back down, he felt the tip of his large hard cock on his wet entrance. Naruto was ready and willing to take Sasuke into him. The blond relaxed his anus and with steady pressure lowered himself onto his cock.

First he felt the heat of his cock against his opening. He continued down and felt him push up a little and felt the tip of his cock begin to slip inside him. Naruto scrunched his nose and moaned. Naruto needed to feel him fill his ass. The head of his cock gently popped past his sphincter and the slight pain he felt when he entered him was replaced by a feeling he found hard to describe.

Sasuke's thick cock continued to push deeper as he came down on it. Naruto felt so full and alive. Naruto's vision blurred; the feeling of being penetrated becoming overwhelming as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of his lover's shaft as it slid deeper and deeper into his ass. Before he knew it Naruto was sitting fully on his lap. Naruto opened his eyes, trying to remember when he closed them in the first place, and looked down at Sasuke.

He was smiling back at him. Sasuke wiped some strands of hair from his face, his breath coming in fast as Naruto observed the way the young Uchiha tried to keep from moving.

"Feels good doesn't it…"

Naruto nodded, moaning when he shifted on his lover's lap.

"...never felt anything like this," Naruto managed to say breathily. The blond stayed there for a moment. All of his senses were in overload. He could feel Sasuke pulsing deep in his ass; see his chest rise and fall with lust. Looking down he saw his cock, harder than ever before, twitching with his heart beat and oozing with desire.

Naruto lifted his hips up, easing his lover's giant cock about halfway from his ass. Quickly he moved down again, taking his wet flesh into me. Both had sheen of sweat from the combined heat of their bodies. Now they began to move faster building a steady rhythm as his dick pushed deeper and deeper into his ass. Sasuke started to grunt with each thrust. The sound of their wet bodies echoed in Naruto's car.

"Ahhhn… Sasuke!"

The blond's erect cock bounced lewdly up and down as he rode him. Naruto was taking all of his massive cock in his ass and he loved it. Naruto knew Sasuke was going to cum in his ass and the thought of that only made him want it more. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed his hips and thrust himself deep and held there.

"N-Naruto! "

"Mmm… O-Oh God… Harder!"

"I'm— I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke exclaimed, digging his fingers on Naruto's bouncing hips.

Naruto felt his lover's cock swell and then felt a warm rush as Sasuke fired his cum into his ass. Sasuke moaned out loud as he emptied his balls into Naruto. The sensation of Sasuke cumming in his ass was too much. Without even touching himself, his cock jolted and ribbons of cum flew from his cock and landed on Sasuke's clothed chest. They both panted for breath and, for a while, they just looked at each other.

After a few more minutes of afterglow Naruto brought himself up and off of Sasuke's semi erect cock. As he moved off of Sasuke, Naruto grabbed onto his seat for purchase as his legs clumsily stumbled beneath his weight. The windows were fogged up and the stench of their lovemaking clung in the air. Sasuke looked worriedly over to his lover, his eyes trained on the cum dripping between his thighs as he tried to see if Naruto was alright. Noticing Sasuke's heated gaze, Naruto pulled his underwear and his pants to cover himself up once more. He grimaced when his cum-covered thighs clung to his boxers.

"I'm fine," Naruto whispered, leaning over to kiss his lover.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, as long as you're with me."

* * *

_I hope Hero-of-the-Dawn and my fellow readers enjoyed this fic. I mentioned in the last chapter of Panic Attack that requests are closed until school is over, but I am now available for requests/suggestions!_

_To those who live in the southern region of the USA or you are an Anime con-goer, I am happy to tell you guys that I will be attending the following conventions: **Anime Odyssey and San Japan: Sinister 6**. I will be cosplaying as Sailor Moon, Fionna from Adventure time, and Team Rocket from Pokemon. Further information will be posted later on if you are interested in meeting!_


End file.
